


Words

by DLanaDHZ



Series: JumperSlash [1]
Category: Jumper (2008)
Genre: Jumperslash, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-23
Updated: 2010-05-23
Packaged: 2017-11-16 20:19:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/543431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DLanaDHZ/pseuds/DLanaDHZ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompts Hatred and In the Rain. After saying some horrible things to David, Griffin has decided he doesn't care anymore... or does he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words

There were times when it rained. There were times when it drizzled. And then there were times, rare times, when it poured. As the water came down, he sat unmoving in the corner of the courtyard. He was in a small town in France where he remembered going several times with… with him. Blood ran from his arm. At first he'd held it, trying to cradle the injured appendage, but now he let it lie by his side unattended. He didn't care if it got infected. He didn't care if he died here. He deserved it after what he'd done.

Hate… it was such a strong word. Mid-battle, he had spewed vicious daggers at the one he claimed to love. The other one had looked so torn, so defeated, so… heartbroken. He had caused that look to cross the other's gentle face. He was also so quick to words, so quick to hatred. It was never hate. He was afraid, he was scared beyond all wits. When things got too tense, when people got too close, he got scared and that was why he'd said those things.

He'd left the battle afterwards. For all he knew, his love was dead. He hoped not… though it would only mean he deserved to die that much more. He let the rain fall over him, running down his curly locks, his dirt stained face, his tattered clothes and leather jacket. He didn't care that he was freezing to the bone, that the water had soaked him through in seconds. He just wanted to lay here and get his just rewards.

There was a pop muffled by the rain. In fact, it could've been the rain. The world was mostly dulled due to the wind. He wouldn't know any different. Then there was a hand on his shoulder, an arm at his waist, a voice by his ear. The rain stopped hammering on his head, though it still ran past him on the cobblestone ground.

"I'm taking you home, Griff," it murmured. He couldn't bring himself to even think of crying.

"Davy?" he nearly whispered, water flaking off his lips. Could he dare believe it? David's face was hidden in the darkness of the night and his black umbrella. Still he leaned over Griffin and kissed him on the ear.

"I'm sorry," he spoke softly, still into Griffin's ear. He placed a hand on Griffin's arm. "You can hit me if you want to… Now let's go home."

Griffin nearly smiled. "Thanks."


End file.
